


after the white fog (you)

by mthrfluffer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, baekhyun likes cuddles, suho just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthrfluffer/pseuds/mthrfluffer
Summary: When you turn eighteen you start dreaming about your soulmate, but everything is surrounded by a white fog.Junmyeon has waited for his soulmate since he can remember. He is 23 now and all he has are blurry flashes of his lover. The wait has come to an end.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	after the white fog (you)

_“I’m dreaming. This is a dream.”_

Yes, I’m sure. 

I have seen this before. I have felt this before. Smooth, cold, white haze moving through my skin. I’m wearing my job uniform this time. White button-up and a black apron. It’s the night shift and I can hear Baekhyun’s laugh at the back of my head.

And then nothing.

Lights go dark, I can’t hear anything anymore and the cold haze leaves me. _He_ leaves me. A flash of a sweet smile. A flash of broad shoulders. And then something new: a flash of a scar, close to his right cheekbone. Then shadows. The dream is over. 

I hear a low knock on my door. I’m not dreaming now. I wait with heavy eyes and soon the door opens, revealing Baekhyun’s glistening eyes. 

“You’re late.”

“No, I’m not,” I check the time on my phone and yawn, “Professor Lee will take over today’s meeting.” Baekhyun groans, falling on me, drowning me with his full weight. His hair is a bit damp and he is wearing one of his boyfriend’s sweatshirts. He cuddles against me and the feeling is all too familiar.

“You have an amazing job. Nerd.” he says after a while and I know he is exhausted just by his tone.

“What happened?”

“Three double shifts this week. I’m dying.”

“Completely your fault, Baekhyun. You know I’m two trains closer to your job than your parents’ house. You can stay here if you want.” I make a motion of standing and he moves, sitting cross-legged while I look for a clean shirt.

“I know, I know.” 

“Is this because of the dreams?” I say casually. Knowingly.

“Of course!”

“I still have nothing, Baek. You shouldn’t worry, my soulmate won’t be here any time soon.”

“Nothing? Really?” I turn to him and he is pouting. _How is he 22 years old?!_

“The same flashes,” I say, while I make my way to the kitchen, but the memory of a scar makes me freeze. “Well...”

“You got a new flash?”

“He has a scar. Right cheekbone.”

“You saw him?!”

“Not clearly enough.” a well-known heaviness drops in my chest then. “My dreams are still blurry.”

“Don't worry, Suho. You will see him eventually.” We hear keys in the front door and by the way Baekhyun starts to straighten his hair with his fingers, I know who’s here. I stop looking into the cupboards for food because I know the new arrival brought breakfast with him. “You know that it took me almost a year to see Chanyeol without that white fog getting in the way.”

“It has been more than one year for me. Maybe he doesn't want to meet me.”

“Yeah, that would be a good explanation.” My hand slaps his shoulder a bit too hard. “What?! It was your suggestion!” he whispers, taking shelter under Chanyeol’s hug who looks used to this behavior from us.

“Are you talking about Suho's soulmate again?” and bless this man, because he puts three containers of food in front of us.

“Indeed. His dreams are still blurry and he thinks his soulmate doesn’t want to meet him.”

“Well, it's more probable that your soulmate just hasn't gotten any dreams to start with. If he is underage that would explain your blurriness.” Yeah, I knew that, but the pressure in my chest remains. The option is there and I won’t know for sure until I meet him. No matter if soulmates wanted the reunion to happen or not, fate would bring them together. No exceptions.

“I saw a bit of him today. It is the clearest part I have seen of him,” they hum in response, looking at me softly “if what you say is the reason why I haven’t seen him clearly, that would mean he is close to turning eighteen, right?”

Chanyeol nods.

“Right. You just need to wait a little longer.”

And almost six months pass.

* * *

_“I’m dreaming.”_ I whisper as I take in my surroundings. 

The subway. Shadows moving around me, Jongdae is humming next to me. Lights getting closer. The train is here. I say goodbye to my brother and I walk. I walk. I walk towards the stairs. Snow. Smooth, cold, white fog against my skin. And then a push...

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t looking.” the boy in front of me says, looking for signs of discomfort in my eyes. Sweet smile, hands holding a phone, and a book. Recognition. A little scar on his right cheekbone. Round glasses, black hair covered by a black cap. Black everything and the dream ends.

There isn’t a knock on my door this time. A swirling feeling floods my body and anticipation works its way into my mind. It will happen soon. Winter is a few weeks away and it will bring snow along. I just have to wait.

* * *

I know the dreams are options. Possibilities of the first encounter. And the boy with a sweet smile and a little scar has given me plenty. I have met him in the coffee shop where I work over the weekends, Baekhyun said that it would be _such a cliché_ but extremely sweet too. I have met him in the university library, where he was getting a tour of the place, and Yixing laughed because _‘of course your soulmate is a freshman’_. I met him in the subway six different times, making me restless every day as I rode the train. I want him with me, my is patience growing thin.

* * *

The lights are too bright for me to be comfortable. Or maybe it is the headache that hasn’t left me for two days straight. My throat is hoarse and even breathing is somehow painful, but I have work to do, being the first class of this seminar. I check the time and I pray for Mr. Lee to arrive soon. I faintly hear people enter the classroom, but my head is hurting way too much for me to care. I feel something else too. Being observed. Ruffling around the room, the kind voice of the teacher and I raise my head to find him looking at me wearily.

“Professor Lee, good morning.”

“Good morning, Mr. Kim. How are you feeling today?” _‘awful’,_ my mind says.

“Better.”

“Don’t lie to me, child. You don’t look better, you don’t even look decent.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for being sick? Nonsense. Go rest, boy. I can manage without you.”

“But...”

“Go.” he cuts me off, I take my bag feeling relieved I wouldn’t have to endure another minute out of my bed. “Mr. Kim, do you want help getting to your apartment? You’ve told me it’s close.”

“Don’t worry, Professor. I can get there on my own.” but I stumble. My face feels hot and the look on my old teacher grows worried. A deep buzz in my ear tells me something is very wrong.

“Mr. Oh, take this man to the doctor, please.” I hear an agreement hum and the feeling of steady hands on me. The feeling of being safe. And then, everything went dark.

* * *

_“I’m dreaming.”_ the edges of my bedroom feel way too shaky to be real. And most importantly, he is in front of me. I sigh. This is new. He is so close and he looks so worried. But a smile crosses his face.

“No. You’re not.” I hear him say, not making sense. His voice is deep, and it feels familiar and warm and velvety _and sweet_. “Do you really think you’re dreaming?” _What?_ “I mean, I know I’m handsome but I do exist out of your unconscious brain.” My body starts shaking slightly at the sudden realization. I try to get up but he places his hands on my shoulders and chuckles. “Calm down now.”

“I-I...”

“Didn’t you get this version?” 

“No.”

“Really? It was the first dream I had. You scared me, by the way. Just turned eighteen and the first glimpse I have of my soulmate is him fainting on me.” I feel slightly bad, when he says that, but I still have questions.

“What happened? How did I get here?” I ask, knowing my apartment was far from the building we were in.

“I called you emergency contact. He told me to bring you here and that his boyfriend would give me a ride. Chanyeol had to leave, though. He was working.” he answers, resting his hands behind his head.

“You talked with Baek.”

“He sounds friendly.” I nod, unsure of what to add.

We stay quiet after that. At some point, he takes the chair where he is sitting and drags it closer to me, he leans in and now I can hear him breathing. He starts playing with the collar of my shirt and I can’t stop looking at him. He is even more gorgeous than the boy in my dreams and I understand now what Baekhyun said about being able to see Chanyeol without the white fog. 

“We will be together forever, Myeonnie, you should stop looking at me that way.” he whispers. I chuckle and with some effort I cover my face with my hands, feeling my whole body flush at the sudden confession. He shouldn’t have the power to make me feel this loved, this soon. Except he does.

“Really? You already gave me a nickname when I don’t know your name?”

“Oh Sehun.” he says, not making eye contact with me. Shame.

“Sehunnie.” I say tentatively, and he looks up to me then. “I waited so long for you.”

“Sorry?” 

“Don’t.” I take the hand that was still next to my face and I kiss his palm. “It was worth it.” I hear an amused huff from him.

“You’re the worst.” he says, smiling widely now.

“Props to you for having a terrible taste, then.” I say under my breath and he starts laughing fully and loudly and my mind is getting clearer by the second.

“I’m really glad you’re kind of funny.”

“You’d be the first one to think that. My brother thinks I’m as plain as white bread.”

“Do I need to have a word with him?”

“Please. Include my best friend on that list. He thinks the same.”

“Your best friend would be...?”

“The guy you talked to, Baekhyun.” and as in cue, he is at the door, eyeing our proximity.

“Suho, what happened?” he asks while walking to my side. But instead of answering, I take a look at my soulmate and I sit straight against the wall. Sehun looks over me nervously, but in the end he stands up and places the chair where it was, staying at the foot of my bed with his arms crossed. 

“It’s him, Baek.” I beam and understatement flows through his expression and a slightly mischievous smile forms on his face. Baekhyun holds my gaze and then looks at him again.

“Prove it.” Sehun looks at me questioningly and I manage to nod. He takes a deep breath and says clearly:

“He is funny.” and a loud burst of a laugh comes out of my best friend, almost offending me.

Yeah. This is definitely not a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> i read a similar story with chanbaek, which i used as inspiration, and i wanted to focus on sehun's scar, because i love it.  
> i know this is not perfect but i wanted to publish this before i started to hate it, and since i'm still trying to get used to the language i know i need to practice.  
> anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
